The Evil That Lies Beyond the Good
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: The truth is finally revealed to Lincoln. While some of it is incredibly heartwarming to him, the truth isn't always pretty... or humanly decent.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's around 10:10 at night; the city is bustling with life, the crickets are singing their tunes, and all seems perfectly fine with the world. Well, it seems that way anyway, but it certainly wasn't. In a certain alleyway, a lone body surrounded by police officers lies on the ground with its limbs twisted in ways one wouldn't even think possible and certain "objects", shall we say, were implanted all throughout it. This gruesome scene was currently under investigation as authorities were trying to find out who in the world killed this man in cold blood.

As they were searching the body, one officer finds a note in his back pocket that seemed to be filled to the brim with writing. Naturally, he immediately thought to tell the others posthaste; but as he contemplated his options, he also considered reading the note in private so he could solve the case singlehandedly and be hailed as a hero! With this in mind he said in his mind, "Weeeelll, I'm sure they wouldn't if I took a little peak hehehehe." With that being said, he unfolded the message and perused it with unbridled enthusiasm.

However, he soon realized this note contained more than a simple clue….

 _My dear friends,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I am dead. So let me just skip to the point and say that I do mention who killed me in this. But, I'm not just gonna go out and tell you without you going real deep into all the details so you don't throw this away when you get what you want. Right now, I can tell you one thing though: Please….. don't go out and arrest who did this. You have to understand, this wasn't their evil deed at all._

 _…_ _.It was mine._

 _Alright, I'll spare you all of my riddles and just skip to what happened just as long as you promise to REALLY listen to this and not skip ahead to any names._

 _Ok I'm finished, my death clock is ticking away. So…. where do I begin?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all began about 2 to 3 hours ago. I was hanging around the bar of a diner, drinking a vanilla milkshake. It was a quaint little place with a mid-90s feel, a few jukeboxes at some of the tables, and the waiters and waitresses had some spunky outfits that would make you cringe if you were a fashion obsessed diva. Honestly, I felt really out of place in there seeing as how I prefer more up class restaurants; I even thought to get out of there when I sucked down my drink and payed the tab.

But that's when someone very interesting came through the door: an eleven year old looking boy with a chipped buck tooth, an orange t-shirt, some blue jeans, and standard sport sneakers. It then occurred to me that I'd actually met him somewhere before. As if we were close friends that had just reunited or something.

As I began to doze off in thought, I failed to notice that he'd just sat right next to me. I then was brought back to reality with him snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" the boy then said, bewildered by my clueless expression.

"H-huuuuh….? O-Oh s-s-sorry guy hehe. I dunno what came over me." I then replied with a bit of shame in my voice. But instead of looking at me like some kind of wierdo, he simply extended his hand and said, "Oh its fine! I'm Lincoln; it's nice to meet you!"

It was at that precise moment that a certain "click" occurred in my mind and I knew EXACTLY where I knew him from.

"Lincoln? By chance, your full name wouldn't happen to be Lincoln Loud… would it?" I blatantly asked as if it was my first instinct.

Then Lincoln attempted to reply back, "Um… actually it is! But how did you-"

But before he could finish, I just randomly blurted out the phrase "OH MY GOD!" causing everyone to look at me with a completely suspicious look. If I wasn't a wierdo in their eyes before, I sure as hell was then.

Lincoln then just looked up at me and just questioned my actions "Wh-wh-what in the world?! What's wrong with you dude?! You look like you-"

But once again I instantly cut him off "S-s-s-s-s-s-so h-h-hey uuuumm. How are you doing with all of your sisters? Is Lori able to give me relationship advice?! Are you and Luna really the closest in terms of relationships?! Do you consider Lynn and Lana as your most relatable siblings?!" These questions were among the very few that I had in store for one of my most beloved new cartoon characters. But before he even answered one of them he took a deep breath in and shouted at me "HOLT IT!"

I then found myself snapped back to reality. As I found myself regaining my composure, I then saw that Lincoln was starting to lose his. He then struggled to stammer out "W-Who a-are you? How do you know all this stuff about me? Are you some kind of stalker?!"

His sudden accusation made me completely dumbfounded. Surely he wasn't unware that he was… Wait a second, could it be that… he really didn't know about.

"Lincoln, do you not know about what's happening around you?"

But he then hissed back, "I don't know about what?! You creep!"

However I remained calm and said to him, "About your TV show."

It was at that moment Lincoln started to look confused and wierded out, "My… show….? What are you talking about?"

I couldn't believe my ears when he said that. It never really occurred to me that he and his entire family were oblivious to the fact that their everyday lives were being recorded 24/7.

I then thought to break the ice with him to clear things up, "Alright Lincoln, I'll just break this to you straight." I then took a deep breath and told him the second most horrifying truth of his life. "Your entire family, you and all ten of your sisters, are being broadcasted on national television. I myself have seen a huge multitude of your family moments. The time you wanted your sisters to not meddle in confronting your bully, when you trained Lana to take Lola's place in a beauty pageant, when Luan wailed on you during Pranksgiving or whatever the official term was, even the time Lisa threatened to cancel a snow day and ended up becoming obsessed with snowball fights. All of that and more is available to the entire public to watch at their leisure." Wow. When I put it like that, it does sound really damn creepy.

All Lincoln could do was sit there, almost as if he were in a daze, trying to contemplate this sudden information. His entire family being FILMED and the entire country being able to SEE IT ALL?! It… it all felt like some sort sick and twisted nightmare that only the craziest of minds could come up with.

However, when Lincoln finally regained his conscious, he did something that I never expected in a million years: he started to smile.

"Ha ha ha… wow, we're all really that famous? We're really that interesting?" Lincoln murmured under his breath. These were the last words I ever expected to come out of his mouth after what he heard.

"Hey bro, you okay man? Are you a bit scared from that?" I stated to demonstrate my concern, "Look I'm sorry if I made you seem uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding me?! This is AWESOME! People are really interested in our lives! Well, when you have ten sisters it definitely would sound like fun to watch." Lincoln then started to shout with overwhelming enthusiasm. I know I should've been happy for him, but it was honestly kinda frightening for me.

After a few minutes of joy, Lincoln finally started to calm down and regain his sanity. He then proceeded to ask, "So um… how popular are we exactly?"

I then answered, "Well you actually managed to Spongebob in the ratings in your first season. Admittedly that's not a very high bar seeing as how it went down a lot of kegs lately but still. Also you attracted quite a fan base as of late."

This piqued Lincoln's interest in particular, "A fan base, for us?"

"That's right Lincoln. There is a huge population who absolutely adore your show! Ranging from kids, teens, and even adults." I explained.

"Wow, even adults? I figured they had better things to do." Lincoln flatly said.

"Hehehe trust me mate. When it comes to TV, it always manages to find a way into everyone. I guarantee that. Especially in the….ngck" I somehow managed to stop myself cold before I said that. How could I be so crazy as to expose THAT side of the fandom to Lincoln? Looking back on all that I've done, I really should have considered that.

I really should have.

"Um, especially in the what?" Lincoln asked suddenly which made my heart jump. I couldn't just leave him there hanging. Normally one would think of something to get off this track as quickly as possible; but against all my better judgement, I reluctantly finished the sentence with overwhelming guilt, "Especially in the perverted side of people."

Lincoln then jumped at that word, "Wait wait wait. Did… did you just say 'perverted'?!"

At this point, almost every sense of common decency told me to drop this conversation immediately and prevent any further escalation and any sort of psychological damage that would ensue. However, another small part of me also wanted me to reveal everything right then and there. For far too long these people have ignored any form of humanity and deliberately tainted this great show with their incest related fantasies (you know what I'm talking about), there would exist a cancer that would keep spreading until it turned the entire fan base into dust. This was the perfect opportunity to bring him into a whole light where he can make a change for the better in the entire fandom. This noble ideal is what sent me to do the one thing I would live to regret.

With all that in mind, I took a deep breath in and put all of my words together. Then I let it all out, "Lincoln my friend. Before I go any further, I want to ask you something and I want you to be as honest as you can with me."

Lincoln looked completely confused at my words, but still managed to acquiesce to my wish, "Suuuure… I suppose, if only to clear up this uncertainty in the air." Of course, I'm not going to claim that I'm a mind reader, but even I could see what he was thinking when he said that: ' _I'm gonna regret this, won't I?'_

Even so, I remained undeterred from my supposed "goal" and pressed onward, "All right then. So Lincoln, have you ever had any dreams or fantasies of you _doing_ anything with your sisters. Anything at ALL?"

Lincoln thought about that for a moment until saying, "Well I did dream that I was a training dummy for Lynn, then there was when I turned into a knight for Lola's army, and even that time when-"

"No no no no no." I then stated cutting him off, "I'm talking about REALLY private and REALLY forbidden things that you would never share with the world."

"Uuuuummm… what do you mea-" Lincoln then started until he realized what I meant. He then turned to me with a look of complete disgust and shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GROSS! They're my SISTERS. I love them completely and all but I'd NEVER think of them in t-THAT way." All I could do was sit there in silence. "And I'm sure that my so called "fandom" thinks the exact same way! They all respect that we share a brother and sister bond and NOTHING MORE! I mean come on, who would even WANT to see something so disgusting?!"

And that was it. That one line from his innocent mouth was all it took to push me over the edge. I then started to giggle to myself, yet it was also loud enough that Lincoln could definitely hear me. He then looked with an annoyed look in his eyes, "And what are you laughing-."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAA HAAAAA hahaaaaha hehehehe heeeeeeeh whoooooo hoooo man." I responded with the most hilarity I ever felt in my entire life. Then everyone started to turn towards me again, only this time I may have leveled up from "wierdo" to "psychopath".

Nonetheless, I managed to calm myself after that moment of pure comedy. I then turned to Lincoln and told him with wide eyes. "Lincoln. Dude. Buddy. Pal. Hehehehehehehehe, you have no goddamn idea."

And with that, my fate was sealed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Do you remember how I told you that the whole TV show thing was the _second_ most horrifying truth? Well, you can probably guess but this would be the _first_.

After my sudden outburst of laughter and my somewhat cryptic message, Lincoln was at his boiling point with curiosity and anger. He then proceeded to grab my shirt and exclaimed, "What do you mean I have no idea? No idea about **what**?! What are you hiding from me?!"

"Hey hey bro, stop tugging my shirt," I said with some forced fright, "Okay, I'll tell you everything if you calm down and listen very carefully." When I said that, he almost immediately sat in his chair and looked at me with undivided attention, kind of like a student faced with detention if he didn't keep his eyes forward.

I'll be honest with you; it took all my willpower to not spew out everything I had in store right then and there. It just felt like I was a dam just waiting to burst with stories and information that would potentially save the fandom.

Even so, I somehow managed to take it one step at a time. I started off by asking, "Alright Lincoln, let me start off with this. What if I told you that there is literally a group of people out there that would give **anything** in order to see you and your siblings… ummm… 'do it'?" I remembered that I was talking to an eleven year old, so I decided to at least try to make kid friendly. Well, as "kid friendly" as it'll get anyway.

But Lincoln wasn't willing to give in that easily, "Pffft… yeah right! Come on, there's no way that people like exi-"

"They exist." I interrupted with a neutral tone.

He then looked at me with a weird eye, started to rub his temples in a circular motion, and he finally started to concede to that possibility, if only slightly, "Okay okay, maybe you're right. There could easily be **one** person that might want to-"

"Higher," I then said knowing he was _way_ off the mark.

He then took a flinch before saying, "Uh… okay. There may be **two** peop-"

"Higher," I said again.

"Uhhh… five pe-"

"Higher man."

"T-t-teeeen-"

"HIGHER GODDAMNIT!" I found myself shouting out of suspense at this point.

Lincoln then looked really pissed off when he snapped back, "Well if you seem to know everything, then just tell me and get it over with!"

He was right, I'd stalled it out far too long. It was time for me to come clean and let it all out. With this in mind, I leaned in real close to Lincoln, went up to his ear, and whispered the hard truth, " **Hundreds of THOUSANDS!** " Okay maybe I exaggerated that just a tad bit, but you get the idea.

Lincoln was simply speechless when he heard that; and really, who could blame him? I then took it upon myself to continue, "That's right my friend, there are that many people who all form a giant community. All of which are incest lovers would love nothing more than to see you get it on with your sisters."

I decided to stop there momentarily and give him a chance to process all that I had told him. While this was just the tip of the iceberg, I knew that it would've been devastating to someone as impressionable as him. There would also be no chance that he'd miraculously gain a laugh from this.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, he suddenly looked up at me and asked, "H-how about if I was with each of my sisters in a giant-"

I decided to spare him the pain of using that term by interrupting him with an answer, "Oh, they'd probably chop off one of their arms and put a second mortgage on their house in order to see that in person."

Just then, he actually started to perk up a bit, which took me completely off guard. He then started to say what he thought was a glimmer of hope, "'In person'? If that's the case, then they'd _never_ be able to get that. They'd just be stuck with their own dreams and it wouldn't go any further." He then started to laugh in a desperate attempt to hide his fear, but I wasn't falling for it; and I knew he wasn't either when he tacked on at the end, "…Right?"

I just closed my eyes and shook my head, and the small smile on Lincoln's face went away.

Regardless, I went on, "I'm glad you noticed that, and yes it would be physically impossible to see such things ' _live_ ' per se. So what do they do? They settle for the **next best thing**."

"T-the n-next b-best t-t-thing….? Wh-what w-would that be?" I could see Lincoln trembling right then.

"Creating artwork, fanfictions, and comics that perfectly describe their twisted fantasies. Even as we speak, I'm sure that those people are creating such work at this very moment. And I can assure you that not one of your siblings was spared. Not one."

Lincoln was horrified by that last part in particular. His reaction to which was, "WH-WHAT?! Not even Lola and Lana? B-b-b-b-but they're both only **SIX**!"

The only way I thought to respond to that was with a single question, "Do you really think they care? If they really had any moral compass, they would've stopped when they realized it was incest."

After I said that, he started to look really queasy and sick. I completely understood his feelings; finding out people want to see you _bang_ your sisters? I was actually really impressed that he hadn't fainted.

But then he asked me something, and it was something I never would've told anyone if they hadn't asked me directly. That question was, "Wait a second…. How do _you_ know so much about all this? If you saw all these "works" yourself, wouldn't that make you part of the problem?!" He then gazed at me with narrow eyes, "How do I know you aren't one of them?"

When I heard that, my blood immediately began to run cold. I felt like I got slapped halfway across my face with a tanning iron with how badly it struck into my morals. He was right, I did see all of those sick things, and I felt like the scum of the earth when I realized that.

With all that in mind, I decided this would be the first step to my recovery; to lay all my cards on the table and confess to all my sins. I then turned to Lincoln and prepared to let it all flow, "All right buddy. You want me to prove that I'm a good and honest person? Then I'll tell you what horrors I went through and how it changed me as a fan." I then took a deep breath and began my tale. "November 25th was when it all began. It was after I watched your Christmas special where you lost a sled into Mr. Grouse's yard and you tried to get it back. When it was finished, I went online to when the next episode would come on. But it turned into a damnable nightmare when I saw it wouldn't be on for another **one and a half months**. I could scarcely believe it; I had to wait _that_ long just to see new content of that show again? I'll be honest with you, it hurt badly. So with a heavy heart and a broken soul, I decided to pass the time by watching your old episodes some more."

"But I only lasted two days doing that. I began to go insane; I NEEDED new stuff and I was practically begging God to give it to me. However, that's when I realized that I _could_ find new material, I _could_ gain new substance to keep my interest in the show alive and refreshed. Where could I find that you ask? It was in the world of the fandom and all the stories and plotlines they could come up with. Now, I was never really into that kind of thing that often, so I was a bit hesitant to start. But at that point, I was pretty much desperate for something new and invigorating. So I dove straight in and to my surprise it started off pretty well. I saw ideas for original episodes, long stories that left much to the imagination, and the occasional moody and/or depressing ones that could eat at your feelings until you cried. So above all, it started off well enough and I thought I'd be in for a treat."

"But I… I flew in too deep. I… I… I laid eyes on _those_ stories; _those_ pockets of vulgarity that would make you question your own humanity if you didn't look away and never go back. Yet I… I just couldn't stop reading it; it's as if it somehow managed to seep into my brain and it kept pulling me into its grip. And the worst part about all of that was I ACTUALLY ENJOYED IT! I almost completely forgot any sense of common decency and let myself be engulfed in all these works. When I finally finished my perusal, I then decided to go back to the show itself to try and get my head back in the game. However, all I could think about was those sick fantasies whenever I saw your sisters on screen; they clung to my brain like a tumor, creating an endless stream of horrible imaginations and it just would never stop… I've never been the same since…"

That whole story felt like a waterfall of emotions that instantly flew straight off my back. I could never tell you how amazing it was to finally free myself from all that turmoil and pain that was plaguing my love for The Loud House. And that's when I decided to turn to Lincoln and explain what I was trying to get across, "Do you understand now? Do you now know the cancer and poison that threatens to consume everything related to your show?"

But Lincoln then looked like he was in a complete state of denial, as if he was shutting himself out of anything that didn't align with what he believed. He looked at me with bold eyes and stated, "No." I was confused when he said that because I had no idea what he meant. Then he said again, "No. NO! That's not true! You're just trying to mess with me aren't you?!"

I was completely flabbergasted by that; I couldn't believe he didn't trust me this late in the game. I then retorted back in my defense, "Wait. WHAT!? Do you _really_ think that I could've made all that up on the fly?! That all came from the bottom of my goddamn heart!"

"Ooohhh reeaaally?" Lincoln snapped back, "If that's the case, and if all you said was indeed true, **then how come none of my family has ever heard about this**?"

I flinched when he asked that; he actually had a very decent point there. The only thing I could come up with was, "Uuuhhhmmm, maybe you exist in a plane where they don't show up ha ha haaaa?" That was completely half baked and I knew it.

Lincoln started to gain a smirk when he said to me, "Hah! I highly doubt that 'mate'. I mean come on, you haven't even shown me any **proof** of anything; and you just expect me to believe you _that_ easily?"

It was then I gained an idea. I did have the "proof" he was looking for and I was more than ready to show it **all** to him. In hindsight however, I should have swallowed my pride and just accepted the fallacy that I was a liar. Maybe then I might still be alive.

"As my hero Ace Savvy once said, 'If you're going to make claims like _that_ , then you'd better be able to back it up.' So come on, can you actually prove these sick minded people _truly_ exist, or are you just toying with me?"

This was it, the coup de grace, the moment where all the stars aligned. In reaction to his monologue, I took a few deep breaths in and out, took my milkshake and drank the last sip, and took out my phone.

"Okay."


End file.
